Of Titans and Servants
by Uchiha B
Summary: It was only a book about a fairy tale of seven heroes. So how exactly did they manage to summon one of those seven heroes? And what happens when one just so happens to walk in their world? IY x AoT with Fate elements
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

* * *

It was a very old-looking book.

"What is this?" Eren asked with some disinterest as his green eyes glanced down lazily at the book, "Did we really have to come all the way here just for you to show us this?" He looked around, seeing that no one was in the area as they sat in the grass.

"It was in my grandfather's collection!" Armin said with clear enthusiasm, placing the book down as they gathered around it, "Of course we had to come all the way out here," He answered Eren's previous question, "Books like this are banned, remember?"

Eren huffed, looking as if he were going to say something, but Mikasa wisely beat him to it, "As long as we collect the firewood on time, I do not see a problem with it." She stated, giving Eren a glance, to which he only let out a breath.

"I already read some of it," Armin grinned, looking much more excited than either Eren or Mikasa, "It's not about the sea or lands of ice or fields of sand," The blond's smile, however, never dimmed, "It's more like a fairy tale than anything."

"Fairy tale?" Eren laid on his back, placing his arms behind his head as he made himself comfortable, "About what?" He asked, almost curiously before a dark look over took his face, "It's not about the Titans, is it?"

"No, no!" Armin waved his arms around, trying to get Eren to relax, "It has nothing to do with them at all!" He sighed when that dark look slowly vanished from his friend's eyes, "From what I read so far, it has to do with seven heroes."

"Seven heroes?" Mikasa repeated quietly, "This _is _just a fairy tale book, right?" She asked, eyeing Armin intently, "We could get arrested if it's a history book and we're found out."

"No, I know it's definitely just a fairy tale," Armin smiled grimly, "After all, these seven heroes have to fight each other to have their most desired wish granted."

"Yeah, definitely just a fairy tale then," Eren snorted as his teeth clenched, "Wishes don't exist in this world."

"Look here," Armin quickly gestured to the page the book was opened to and Eren sat up to get a closer look at what his friend was pointing to as Mikasa also moved closer, only to see a strange complicated circle-like marking imprinted on the page, "This is supposed to be a summoning circle. It magically calls one of the seven heroes to you to fight on your behalf."

"Magic?" Eren snorted again, "Yeah right." He stared at the so-called 'summoning circle', noticing it was stark red against the yellowing of the paper and almost seemed to be glowing.

"It's just a book, Eren," Armin said with exasperation, shaking his head, "If you read this incantation, then one of the heroes is supposed to answer your call," He looked up to Eren and grinned, "I dare you!" He teased.

"You're on!" Eren smirked back, taking the book in hand as he read out loud the incantation and his brows furrowed once he noticed that the summoning circle seemed to be shining brighter with each word, "Armin!" He threw the book away from him, watching with wide eyes as the book glowed and the three stood and Mikasa stepped in front of them protectively.

A blinding light flashed before it quickly faded.

"I ask you," A female's voice spoke and the trio could only stare in utter shock as a small woman wearing strange clothing possessing a bow seemed to appear out of no where, "Are you my Master?"

What the hell?!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

* * *

"What the hell?!"

It was the only thing Eren could think to say when blue eyes landed on him, but quickly passed to look over Armin and Mikasa, and that, for some reason, made him irritated.

"I do not understand," The girl said flatly, "None of you can be my Master," Her eyes narrowed and she took a step forward, causing them to tense, "As none of you possess Command Seals."

Her words made no sense to him, but Armin shakily spoke up, "W-who are you? How did you just appear out of no where?"

The girl looked around with a somewhat perplexed expression, "No Holy Grail Wars are going on at this time," She murmured, though the feel of this place was strange, "And yet I was summoned here? What is the purpose of this?"

"What are you talking about?!" Eren bravely stepped forward, causing her sharp eyes to land on him and he felt a sudden deep fear, "Answer Armin's questions!"

"I am of the Archer class of Servants," The girl said, confusing them even further, "And since there no Holy Grail Wars happening at this time, I suppose I could give you my True Name," She stared at them with a stoic face, "My name is Higurashi Kagome. You may either call me Archer or Kagome, it does not matter."

"I-it really wasn't... was it?!" Armin muttered to himself before snapping his eyes to this so-called 'Kagome', "Are... are you one of the seven heroes from the book?!"

"I am a Heroic Spirit, if that is what you mean," Kagome answered, "Perhaps a previous Holy Grail War was held here and recorded on paper to then form a book."

She abruptly frowned, and to their amazement, the bow she was holding dematerialized right before their eyes.

"Everything is strange here," Kagome stated, "Was I summoned in a world completely different from my own?"

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Eren shouted in frustration, not knowing what the hell was going on and he wanted answers.

Mikasa just stayed back, staring at the woman with wide eyes.

Kagome turned back to the three, eyeing them, only to observe that they were only about ten-years-old or so, _'They managed to summon me, __mere children,__ yet none of them are my Master.'_

Where in the hell was she going to get a steady supply of Mana?

"Are you... from the Eastern clan?" Mikasa asked, almost hesitantly as she stared at Kagome's features, "They are called Orientals here."

Kagome immediately frowned, "Do not use that word," She warned, "Orient is used to describe objects that hail from eastern nations. Do not use it to address a human being."

Why was she dealing with these three kids when she could be out there destroying Singularities before they could start and have a possible chance of running into _him _again?

"So you're the Archer of the seven heroes," Armin said in almost worship, "Is it possible to summon _all _the heroes from the book?"

They might have a chance against the Titans if they could–

"No," Kagome simply stated, looking at the so-called book that Eren had dropped, "If you are referring to that book," She pointed towards it, "There is no Mana left within it. You will not be able to summon any other Servants."

"Maybe we should try again," Armin shakily picked up the book, "Just to see." His hopes were dashed when Kagome let out a noise of dismissal.

"Is it possible," Kagome looked around, allowing her senses to run across the land, "That the reason you children managed to summon me is because a Singularity is happening here?" She wondered out loud and that only confused them even more, "If so, Heroic Spirits that are able to cross dimensions may be able to come here."

What the hell was she talking about?!


End file.
